The Riverlands
The Trident is a central region of Westeros, consisting of the rich, fertile, and populous areas around the three forks of the Trident and the northern Blackwater Rush. At the time of Aegon's Arrival the riverlands and the Iron Islands were ruled by House Hoare, the Kings of the Isles and the Rivers, although native river kings ruled centuries earlier. The Trident is currently ruled by House Tully in Riverrun. Because of their central position in Westeros and lack of natural boundaries, the riverlands have been a frequent battleground. The people of the riverlands are known as "rivermen" or occasionally "riverlanders", and they are a mixture of hardy warriors, peaceful fisherfolk and devout smallfolk. Their lords have a reputation for being notoriously quarrelsome, and are referred to as "river lords". Noble bastards born in the riverlands are given the surname Rivers. Geography The riverlands encompass a region of plains, forests, hills, and endless rivers, and borders on every single kingdom except Dorne. Their northern border is near the swamplands of the Neck, the southernmost region of the north. To the east, the riverlands extend to the Vale of Arryn's Mountains of the Moon and Crackclaw Point. A stream forms part of the boundary between the riverlands and the Crownlands, with the hills of House Wode in the former and the lands of House Hogg in the latter. To the south the riverlands border the Crownlands and the Reach. The riverlands extend west to Ironman's Bay and the mountainous westerlands. The heavily fortified Golden Tooth guards the entrance to the riverlands but belongs itself to the westerlands. The riverlands are named for the number of rivers which are present. The Red Fork runs from its source in the western mountains to Riverrun where it combines with the Tumblestone and then runs to the east. The Blue Fork flows southeast from its sources near Seagard, while the Green Fork runs south from swamps in the Neck, near the kingsroad. The three forks come together a short distance from Lord Harroway's Town to form the Trident, which then pours into the Bay of Crabs at Saltpans. The northern Blackwater Rush and a river from the Gods Eye run through the southern riverlands. The riverlands do not contain any major cities, but have a number towns, such as Fairmarket, Harrentown, Harroway, Maidenpool, Saltpans, and Stoney Sept. Additional noteworthy places in the riverlands are the old ruins, where in ancient times House Mudd had its castle, and the Gods Eye lake with the Isle of Faces in it. Riverrun is now the current seat of House Tully, the overlords of the Riverlands. Wars and Battles * Aegons Conquest ** House Tully was the first to side with House Targaryen against House Hoare. Leading to a rebellion culminating in the destruction of House Hoare and the rise to power of House Tully. * Dance of Dragons ** Most of the Riverlords sided with the Blacks which subsequently lead to the Riverlands being burned with dragonfire. * Blackfyre Rebellion ** Like most of the Westeros, the Riverlands were divided on supporting the red and the black dragon * Roberts Rebellion ** Sided with Robert in the rebellion * War of the Seven Kings ** Principal supporter of Robb Stark * The Little War * First War of Reclaimation * Second War of Reclaimation Sworn to House Tully The principle noble houses sworn to House Tully of Riverrun are: * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall ** House Blanetree of Blanetree ** House Ryger of Willow Wood * House Bracken of Stone Hedge ** House Lolliston of Strong Barrel ** House Pemford of Pemford *House Brune of Dyre Den **House Brune of Brownhollow *House Celtigar of Claw Island **House Boggs of The Bogg **House Cave of The Cave **House Crabb of Crabbkeep **House Hardy of Hardhall **House Pyne of Pyne Hall *House Egen of Harrenhal **House Brigglestone of Brigglebrooke **House Chambers of Lakeshore **House Roote of Lord Harroway’s Town * House Frey of Darry ** House Deddings of Farhelm * House Frey or Fairmarket **House Paege of The Bindings * House Frey of the Twins ** House Charlton of The Blossoms ** House Erenford of Breakers Beak ** House Haigh of Haigh Hall ** House Nayland of Hags Mire * House Grell of Wings Rest *House Harlton of Castlewood * House Lychester of Golden Card * House Mallister of Seagard ** House Shawney of Catfish Keep ** House Terrick of Great Nest * House Mooton of Maidenpool ** House Cox of Saltpans * House Piper of Pinkmaiden ** House Keath of Hook Hall ** House Vypren of Toad Town * House Vance of Atranta ** House Wayn of Wheelhouse ** House Wode of The Edges * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest ** House Goodbrook of Red Dam ** House Smallwood of Acorn Hall__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Kingdom of Winter